¡Bendito seas, Pabu!
by Milagrito
Summary: Tal vez el que haya un hurón revoltoso en la isla, siendo perseguido por Bolin no sea más que una virtud. ¡Bendito seas, Pabu! Makorra.


¡Hola, queridos lectores! He querido esta vez escribir un one-shot acerca de Makorra, personajes de La leyenda de Korra y pues, aquí estoy.

Debo decir que, oh sí, fangirlié muchísimo ayer (que me encontraba viendo el final) y fue tan… ¡Boom! Con lo de Aang, y luego el modo Avatar de Korra, y luego la confesión de Korra (nuevamente) a Mako, y luego el beso de Mako con Korra, y luego… Se entendió mi punto ¿no?.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes nombrados debajo de esto, son producto de la producción (valga la redundancia) de Nickelodeon.

.

.

.

_¡Bendito seas, Pabu!_

_._

_._

_._

– ¡Pabu! ¡Detente! No corras más, por favor ¡Detente! – Gritaba Bolin detrás del travieso hurón de fuego.

Korra, la Avatar, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el templo, admirando el ambiente, hasta que siente cómo Pabu llega hasta ella y comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de sus piernas. La chica observa los movimientos del animal, hasta que llega su amigo corriendo, dando vueltas detrás del pequeño.

El pequeño, muy asustado, se subió por la pierna de la Avatar, y comenzó a dar vueltas por su cuerpo. Bolin intentaba, en vano, de agarrar al hurón pero este era muy escurridizo.

Bufó.

– ¡Oh, vamos, Pabu! La bañera te espera. Está calientita, además le he echado espumas y todo. Seguro pasarás un buen tiempo ahí – Trataba de convencerle.

El animal se detuvo un momento en su corredera por el cuerpo de Korra, y ahí Bolin aprovechó de agarrarlo. ¡Fallo! El hurón, cuando el chico se lanzó hacia Korra tirándolos a ambos al suelo, corrió despavorido hacia su salvación, lejos de él.

Bolin se levantó rápidamente, dejando a la Avatar en el suelo.

– ¡Lo siento, Korra! – Gritó en la lejanía, detrás del pequeño. Ella rodó los ojos susurrando un "_ya qué…" _y notó que se había raspado un poco el codo. Comenzó a curarse su codo pero una voz le interrumpió.

– No te puedo dejar sola un momento, y ya estás en problemas – Susurró alguien detrás de ella con desaprobación. Se giró, aún en el suelo, y observó que era Mako.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo, tan rápido como puedas decir _bloodbending_. Los labios de Mako se curvearon un poco, al notar la reacción de la chica.

– ¡No es mi culpa! _Bolin llegó corriendo detrás de Pabu, y Pabu se subió a mí, y Bolin intentaba atraparlo, entonces Pabu se detuvo un momento, y Bolin se lanzó a mí para agarrar al pequeño, terminamos en el suelo, luego Pabu salió corriendo y Bolin fue detrás de él, dejándome donde estoy ahora _– Decía a una velocidad no tan común, dejando al chico presente con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos.

– Solo entendí _Bolin_ y _Pabu_, pero de acuerdo – Se encogió de hombros Mako. Me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar, y gustosa la acepté. Tomé tanto impulso para levantarme del suelo, que llegué a chocar con el pecho de él, quedando en completa cercanía respecto a nuestras caras –y _cuerpos también_.

– L-lo siento – Me disculpé, nerviosa. Él soltó un bufido, y me miraba fijamente. Nerviosa es poco para lo que me encontraba justo ahora.

– Te disculpo el choque y el haberte herido, solo si… – Dijo. Le miré desconfiada.

– ¿Solo si qué? –

Él observó fijamente mis labios.

– Ahora sé a dónde va todo esto – Reí, y él me miró con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Me acerqué aún más a sus labios, hasta el punto de rozarlos, pero Mako puso su mano en mi cintura, y nos apegamos más, profundizando el beso así y obligándome a levantar mis brazos hasta su cuello, para acercarlo hasta donde sea posible.

– ¡Mako y Korra sentados bajo un árbol, dándose un besito! – Comenzó a cantar Ikki, acompañada de su hermana Jinora. Nos separamos rápidamente, más rojos que el traje de Tenzin.

Siguieron caminando, dejándonos solos ahí, hasta que llegó corriendo Meelo hasta nosotros.

– ¡El amog! – Exclamó con acento francés.

– ¡Vamos a ver a Rohan, Meelo! – Gritó Jinora a lo lejos. Meelo las siguió apresurando su paso, mirándonos a ambos riendo.

– Entonces… – Murmuró Mako mirándome, luego de que el chico estuviera lejos. Volví mi mirada a él, y seguía observando mi boca. Cuando se iba a acercar para darme otro beso me alejé corriendo, riendo ante su cara de estupefacción.

– ¡Oye! – Comenzó a correr detrás de mí – ¡Pediste que te perdonara! –

– Y he hecho lo que querías. Era solo un beso – Reí escandalosamente con él siguiéndome de cerca.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca se especificó! –

Me encogí de hombros s.

– ¡Naga! – Grité a mi adorada osa–perra polar blanca. Ella llegó a mí instantáneamente y subí a su espalda – ¡Adiós, querido Mako! – Me despedí triunfal. Él me miró rendido.

– ¡Esto no se acaba así! Algún día bajarás, y te alcanzaré – Habló alto, para que Korra le escuchara.

La vi alejarse al otro lado del templo, junto a Naga. Suspiré. Enamorado era poco.

– ¡Finalmente! ¡Es hora de bañarte, pequeño Pabu escurridizo! – Se escuchó un grito desde una de las habitaciones, seguido de un quejito del pobre animal. Puse mis ojos en blanco.

.

.

.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
